A Big Sister's Intentions
by YuriChan220
Summary: Takao thought that Atago is just messing around, but what if that's not the case? Incest.


**A Big Sister's Intentions**

**Pairing: Atago x Takao**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Been a while since I did something like this. Now, first and foremost: the lack of reviews I've been receiving. Am I doing something wrong? Is that why none of these are not being read as often? Is it because my lack of knowledge of those Fleetgirls and their history behind them? I'm not so good with their history and how it connects with their personalities and such, such as Hibiki, but listen: I do not want to see it like that. I only see them as anime girls and it'll stay that way. **

**Sorry for the rant, but this is kind of bothering me. Other than Mike Powell here, I'm not receiving any other reviews. That last one with Yamato x Nagato threw me off, so that's why I took a break cause of my lack of knowledge.**

**A-anyways, enough of that. Please enjoy!**

Takao is at the Admiral's office, sitting there and listening to his instructions and strategy for the next mission. She patiently waits for him to finish, taking in every word he is saying. Lately, the other Fleet Girls have been a bit lagging in strategy and strength in defeating their enemy, so now he is relying on Takao to figure something out so she can advise her juniors when she gets a chance to meet with them.

However, just as the Admiral is about to finish, Takao can feel two heavy, but soft objects pressing against her. The short haired woman can see the Admiral sweat dropping and face palming. She can tell that there is only one person who can do something like this.

"Pan-paka-pa~n!" she greets with her usual catch phrase. "Takao's Onee-chan is here to help out~!"

Color drains from Takao's face. All she wants to do is get some peace and quiet, yet this blonde girl of a sister is getting in the way. It's been that way for about a few weeks now. Takao is trying to work on stuff and Atago is begging to help out, but all she does is cause trouble.

After Takao and Atago are dismissed, they make their way to their dorm room, which they share and Takao slumps on the bed. The blonde jumps in to hug her younger sister, but the short haired woman doesn't return it.

"What were you thinking?" she says. "You totally interrupted our ultimate plan here. You might have ruined it by now."

"Awwww, but I couldn't leave you alone here~" Atago replies. "Let your Onee-chan help you out please~?"

"Says the girl who flunked on exams or decided to goof off instead of focusing on the strategy at hand in battle," Takao closes her eyes with a frown on her face.

Atago whines a bit with small tears in her eyes as she is about to cry. "Y-you're so mean, Takao-chaaaaan!"

Takao sighs. She may have been a little harsh on her on that one, but Atago still needs to control herself. "Next time, try to be a learn a bit more self control." She stands up to walk towards the door. "I'm going to make dinner. So, can you-"

"Let your Onee-chan go with you~!" Atago once again presses herself against her younger sister's back, her large breasts being squished against it as well.

"E-eeeeh!? A-Atago-chan!?" Takao is red in the face. "Y-you'll mess up everything though!"

"Do not worry! And oh, my~" the blonde can feel her younger sister's nipple poking out of her uniform. They feel hard as she can feel her nipples as she touches them with her fingers. "Are you getting turned on all of a sudden~?"

"Th-that's because YOU'RE getting all touchy with me!" Takao stutters.

Takao tries not to focus on her older sister's touch and takes a step further, but is unable to. Atago's hand lowers to feel the wetness from that little space between the edge of her skirt and top of her stockings. Her hand moves toward between her legs, poking at her wet panties soon after as the blonde grins evilly.

"You're quite sensitive, aren't you Takao-chan~?" Atago coos. "Don't worry. Leave this to Onee-chan~" She keeps on teasing her pussy by poking at her wet panties with the younger sister whimpering and her legs wobble uncontrollably, unsure how long she'll be able to stand.

"A-Atago-chan...stop...!" The short haired woman begs. She squirms her legs together as they keep wobbling, but the blonde refuses to stop. She brings her fingers under her panties this time, feeling the wetness of her pussy. "No...not there...!"

"You're sooo wet, aren't you~?" Atago whispers in her younger sister's ear. "But I'm going to make it all better. Don't worry about a thing, okay~?" She moves her fingers in a "come hither" motion inside her pussy while using her other hand to grope her younger sister's large breast.

Takao puts both hands on her mouth to keep herself from moaning loudly. But Atago's touch is just too much for her. Between the fingering and the groping, she can barely think straight and can't help but let out her moans. She lets go of her mouth, set them at her sides and just lets the blonde do what she pleases.

"Fufu~" Atago giggles. "I see you've finally decided to give in~"

"Ah...I-I can't help it...!" Takao whimpers. "This is all your fault!"

"And you love me for it~" the blonde says, leaning close to her younger sister. "Come on. Let me hear more of your sweet moans~"

"n-no way!" Takao says. "Someone will hear us...!"

"Then we must be as quiet as possible," Atago says. "Though I'm not stopping. Here, why don't we move on to the bed so we can get more comfortable?"

Takao can't help but nod. She lets her older sister guide her to the bed and sit on it. The blonde is still behind her with her legs folded over Takao's waist, arms wrapped around her neck and her large breasts pressed against her. She helps her younger sister spread her legs a bit more so she can finger her once more. The blonde unbuttons her uniform, exposing her large breasts and gently slips it off and then unclipping her black bra in the process, leaving out her fully exposed breasts. She uses her other hand to dig under her panties to finger her pussy.

"Mmmm..haaaah...aaaaah...!" Takao moans.

"Fufu! You like that don't you~?" the blonde giggles.

"Y-yes...I feel so strange, yet...it feels good…"

Another pinch of the nipple and moving of her fingers inside her pussy before gently turning Takao to kiss her on the lips. Atago multi-tasks as she kisses, fingers and gropes at the same time with the younger sister doing nothing but let her older blonde do as she pleases.

"Mmmm...chu...haaah...A-Atago-chan!" Takao moans softly.

"Mmmm...fufu...chu...oh, Takao-chan...are you feeling better now?" Atago says. "Your Onee-chan is actually helping you relieve yourself. Isn't that great?"

Takao pulls away and looks down at the floor. It's great that the older blonde is trying to help and all, but…sometimes it can be out of hand.

"Takao-chan?"

"Atago-chan…don't you think you're doing…a bit too much?" Takao says softly.

"Why do you say that?" the blonde frowns. "Just a minute ago you told me you felt good."

"No, it's not that. You've been getting in my way when I was trying to discuss some strategies with the Admiral. You're even all over me when I was trying to take care of the room, cook dinner or whatever. Basically, that's what you've been doing for a while now. Let me do my own stuff once in a while, okay?"

"But Takao-chan…the reason I'm doing those things…is because I'm worried," Atago says. She hangs her head low, resting it on her little sister's back. "You've been working too hard. I noticed you've been feeling lightheaded and struggling. If you were go into battle like that, I'm afraid you'd lose completely and I would be…unable to save you." A couple tears fall from her eyes. "Takao-chan…I don't want to lose you. I know my intentions are rather…on the weird side, but please understand. I'm your older sister. And it's my job to look after you, too."

"Atago-chan…"

"Please…please don't do things like that again." The older blonde makes the short haired woman turn to face her. "Please…" she leans in to briefly kiss her on the lips then pull away with a serious expression on her face.

Takao has never seen the blonde this serious before. Usually, she's so cheerful and happy she rarely ever gets mad. But in situations like this, it's completely understandable. Takao now knows that Atago is only trying to take care of her. In return, the short haired woman kisses her as well.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes with a sad smile. "I should've watched what I was doing, too. I was too focused on duties and then taking care of everything."

"From now on, we work as a team," Atago says. "We're family, remember?"

"Yes…let's do that from now on."

"Good." Atago presses her forehead against her little sister's with a smile and nuzzles her nose. "Now then, may I finish what I started? You still haven't cum, yet. Fufufu~!"

"Oh, right. Ahaha…~" Takao giggles softly. "Please, do continue, Atago-chan. I'll do you in return~"

"With pleasure~"

The two face each other, spreading their legs and come close to one another, sticking their fingers inside each other's pussies. From there, they move their two fingers in a "come hither" motion and both of them let out cute cries and moans at the same time. They use their free hands to caress each other's cheeks and lean in to kiss each other once more. Every kiss and every movement of their fingers inside their pussies are pleasurable and none of the sisters could stop. It just feels too good and they want to make each other feel good even more. They grope each other's breasts with their free hands as they keep on going.

"Yes…yes…yeeesss~!" Atago says happily. "This is true pleasure~!"

"You said it~!" Takao says. "Oh, goodness! Atago-chan! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum now!"

"M-me too!" Atago replies. "Come on! Let's cum together! Together!"

The two Fleet Girls do it faster and harder until both of them reach their climax. They jerk their heads back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from their pussies. Collapsing on their sides, they face each other, panting heavily and take each other's hands.

"Takao-chan…haaaah…haaah…I love you…~"

"Same here. I love you so much!"

They intertwine hands and manage to nuzzle each other's noses. From now on, the two sisters will continue to stick by each other's side and help each other out, no matter what.


End file.
